A traves del amor y el tiempo
by Edils
Summary: Esta historia tiene una moraleja: se encuentra el amor a pesar del tiempo y el espacio.


Hola!

Primero que nada tengo que decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.

Despues que me gusta mucho escribir,se que no soy buena escribiendo ,pero me gusta y espero a ustedes tambien les guste ,pero no los quiero aburrirlos asi que voy a comenzar.

El amor es algo que se busca ,pero no sabe si se encuentra .

El amor es algo que se encuentra ,si no se busca.

Edils.

Capitulo 1

Nuevo Amor , Nuevas costumbres.

La noche anterior habia sido un relampago,rapido y cegador ,pero habia sido cierto?.

Lo unico que recordaba era haber saltado del puente Brooklin a mitad de la noche para viajar a traves del tiempo,sabia que lo habia logrado,habia corrido y el hombre de su vida le habia pedido la mano en frente de una multitud elegante y habia visto algunas caras celosas,pero sabia que esa noche habia sido especial, muy especial.

Sentia los parpados pesados y no podia abrir los ojos,habia ido a la cama muy tarde y despues de todo no habia podido dormir,pero ahora queria abrir los ojos para comprobar que todo habia pasado en realidad,con mucho trabajo y despues de un largo rato,los abrio y efectivamente, estaba tendida en una cama elegante caracteristica de esos tiempos ,y un candelabro que colgaba justo enfrente de la cama ,unas ventanas gigantes que no dejaban entrar la luz por unas cortinas rojas ,todo era de ensuenyo.

Pero lo unico que no veia era a Leopold ,tal vez ya era muy tarde y todos estaban en el comedor desayunando.Trato de apurarse y ponerse la bata para desayunar,abrio la puerta y se dirijio escaleras abajo,encontro el comedor sin problemas ,aun sumida en sus pensamientos de lo que estaba viviendo,una chica del 2005 en 1876,es que era simplemente increible!.Al dar la vuelta para entrar a el comedor ,se encontro con muchas personas sentadas a la mesa ,ya desayunando ,y al entrar ella todos le clavaron la mirada ,todos estaban elegantemente vestidos y ella se encontraba en bata,Otis se acerco a ella y le dijo que era mejor si subia a su cuarto,el la llevo de regreso a su cuarto y al estar al la puerta de su cuarto le dijo-Senyorita,pensamos que ya estaba arreglada para tomar el desayuno,pero si aun tiene cosas que hacer ,podemos esperar aun-.Kate comprendio el mensaje ,sabia que ya no vivia sola y en Nueva York del siglo 21-Comprendo Otis ,pero tengo un problema y es que no tengo ropa limpia ,y es que anoche me vine solo con lo que traia puesto,me podrias ayudar a encontrar algo adecuado-

-Con mucho gusto,de hecho Leopold salio esta manyana diciendo que tenia que comprar algunas cosas para usted ,podemos esperarlo -

-Muchas gracias Otis-

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Veinte minutos despues llego Leopold ,habia traido consigo un vestido ,que no era precisamente elegante ,pero perfecto para todos los dias ,se podia decir que era mas "comodo",aunque realmente hubiera preferido unos vaqueros con una camiseta en la que estara "I Love NY" dibujada.Al llegar Leopold que instintivamente le dirijio una sonrisa enamorada ,Kate se dirijio hacia el abriendo los brazos en senyal de apoyo ,el la abrazo un buen rato y le dio un beso y despues le susurro al oido-Te amo-.

Despues de ponerse el vestido y los mismos zapatos de la noche anterior ,bajo al comedor ,pero esta vez no encontro a a nadie en la mesa solamente a Leopold y a su tio,que la miraba con ojos de desprecio.

-Espero que el espectaculo que nos diste hoy en la manyana te haya parecido divertido-dijo el tio.

-Tio dejala no sabe nuestras costumbres-

-Nuestras costumbres,hablas como si viniera de otro planeta ,aqui como en todo el mundo saben que para el desayuno todos estan ya vestidos-

-Lo siento ,pense que el desayuno lo ibamos a tomar solamente Leopold y yo-

-Pues pensaste mal,y es mejor que para la proxima no nos hagas pasar tales verguenzas ,entendido-

-Porsupuesto-

Leopold miro a Kate y despues de ver la cara de tristeza que tenia le dijo a su tio.

-No quiero que la trates asi ,es mi prometida ,entendido,y a ella se le hace dificil adaptarse a nuestars costumbres-

-Que si ,pero que para la proxima ya sabe como es ,anda sientate a tomar el desayuno-

-Gracias-

Kate habia sobrevivido a las consecuencias de el ridiculo que habia hecho y lo mejor de todo es que todos se habian ido a caminar ,segun le habia dicho Leopold,era muy raro ,todos tenian tiempo de sobra,

extarnyaba su trabajo y el ruido de los coches por la manyana,aunque no habia nisiquiera pasado un dia,si asi habia comenzado todo ,como iba a terminar?


End file.
